Mind over Matter
by Amorentia
Summary: There are only two chapters to this story. I got uninspired, so. PS: This story isn't really about M.Maxime and Dobby... Although...I might consider it...:P
1. Chapter 1

_(Sorry it is soo short!? It's my First FF. Review and Rate, and if it's good, i'll continue!)_

_DEDICATED TO: emmythehpfreak ( BFF!)_

_This story begins right after Deathly Hallows ends, before the epilogue. _

_Harry stumbled up to his dormitory, in hopes that a sandwich and a cup of hot Butterbeer would be awaiting him. He went into the room, which he had stayed in for so many years, with Ron, Neville, and everyone else. A wave of comprehension flowed upon him, and he felt the tears prickle his eyes. He had done it. He had finished of Voldemort, and destroyed the Horcruxes. He began to cry for those whose lives had been lost in the war. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin. He threw himself into his warm four poster bed, and slept. This rest was the most rewarding thing he had done for himself in along time._

A gentle tapping awoke Harry.

" Harry, sweetheart. Please wake up. Please".

It was woman's voice, that he did not recognize. He opened his eyes slowly, hoping that it may have been Ginny or maybe Luna or Hermione. As he opened his eyes he felt a small splash hit him on the forehead. He heard a gentle sobbing, along with a mans voice saying, "We can only hope for the best…"

He began to stir, and called out Ginny's name. The woman ran over and wrapped her arms around him, gently sobbing into his chest.

"Harry. You're awake! James! Come! He has waken up! I told you so!"

Harry pulled away and pushed the woman away. He had learned to not trust any strangers since his expeditions in the forests, searching for the Horcruxes…

The women had a bewildered expression on her face. Her flaming red hair was swept up into a plait, and her emerald green eyes were opened wide, like a deer caught in headlights. There was a man beside her, with an equally bemused expression, but he had brown eyes that sparkled, and black unruly hair.

Harry slowly looked around at his surroundings. It was neat and tidy. There was a number of funny looking Muggle machines, and a man with a white uniform on, and he was holding a clipboard, smiling at Harry.

Harry looked at the strangers, and instinctively, reached for the place his scar should have been. A vast area of nothing met his fingers, and then he panicked.

"Where the bloody hell am I?! Who are you people? Answer me!", he cried. Tears than began to stream down his face. He tried to move, but was hooked up to one of the Muggle whatsits.

The pretty lady turned stark white, and looked at the man.

"He doesn't remember us James. Oh my Gosh. He doesn't remember us."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ooooh yay! Reviews! That means I get to write more: P. Haha Emmy! _

_Well Yeah. This is well, chapter two._

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT a multi-million dollar author. Enough Said?**

Lily sat at Harry's side, her hands white and trembling.

"Harry. It's me. Your mother. And this. James... Is your dad." she said.

"You are not my bloody parents! My parents died when I was one! This isn't funny! Where is Hermione? And Ron?! Ginny! Where's Ginny? Answer me!" screamed Harry, as he pulled a suction cup off his stomach.

James rushed to his side and frowned at him.

"Harry. We are not dead. We are Lily and James Potter. We live in Surrey, and so did you until, well…" said James.

Lily let out a small gasp, and looked down at her lap. James glanced at her and gave her a small nod.

Harry was getting impatient.

"Answers! I need answers!" he said with exasperation.

James looked at him, and began slowly.

"Harry, when you were 10, something, well happened. You began acting strange Harry. You began getting angry so easily, and usually, something ended up broken or hurt. Without you touching them. Than, one summer we sent you away on a trip with Auntie Tune! We were hoping that Vernon might be able to knock some sense into you, but that didn't work… But then, they took you out for a boat trip, and you fell out of the boat and hit your head. You've been in a coma ever since. You're eighteen. And Harry, I don't know anything about Ron, or Hermyonee? I'm sorry…"


End file.
